Electra
Electra is a HAR created by Cossette Akira on March 8, 2077. Its special abilities are Ball Lightning, Rolling Thunder and Electric Shards. In the early stages of the exploration of Jupiter, it was realized that almost no electronic equipment could function in the incredible storms of the planet's surface. Using a crystal found only on Jupiter's moon Io, scientists were able to create Electra, a HAR capable of withstanding any type of charged particle. Though the crystal is very strong, it is also one of the most expensive molecules in existence. Until the contest in One Must Fall: 2097, the Electra unit was seldom seen in public. As a combat robot, Electra is formidable. Not only is it fast, but even a touch from its hands can short circuit normal machinery. It can form a flying ball of lightning which lasts for a short duration and explodes for damage capable of turning a house into rubble. Electra can also fly forward, rolling itself into a ball and striking with considerable force. For defense, the unit can send small shards of electric force which do a small amount of damage but is good for keeping an enemy at arm's length. Overview Electra is all about priority: jump punch, df+K and Electric Shards have it in buckets (plus all are fast moves), so use and abuse these. Nearly everything Electra has is useful: a real throw, good pokes with db+P and f+K, good offense with K and b+K, in addition to the ones already mentioned. The only reason Electra isn't one of the best is because he has real trouble doing damage aside from rehit combos, none of which combo off his jump punch, so even when you land one, you have to hope he won't block. Move List MOVE NAME | COMMAND | DAMAGE | TYPE -------------------------+-------------+----------+------------ Jump Punch | (air) P | 12.5 | Medium Jump Jump Kick | (air) K | 12.5 | Medium Jump Jab | P | 4 | Light AR Fierce | b+P | 15 | Medium AR Knee | f+K | 10 | Light AR Forward | K | 7+7 | Light AR Roundhouse | b+K | 17.5 | Medium KD Low Jab | df+P | 4 | Light AR Low Strong | d+P | 11.5 | Medium AR Low Fierce | db+P | 15 | Medium Low Short | df+K | 5 | Low AR Low Forward | d+K | 11 | Low AR Sweep | db+K | 17.5 | Low KD Electric Shards | qcf+P | 2+3 each | #1 Rolling Thunder | f,f+P | 15 | Medium Shadow Rolling Thunder | qcf,f+P | 15 | Heavy KD Air Rolling Thunder | (air) f,f+P | 15 | Medium E0 Ball Lightning | qcb+P | 15 | Medium Electric Shock Treatment | (close) f+P | 25 | Light Throw Scrap: d,f+P Destruction: u,uf,f,df,d+P between 1st and 4th hit Fire & Ice: f,df,d+P during or just before and after 3rd lightning strike #1: Light AR that counts as neither a physical nor a projectile attack Notes: The Rolling Thunder (both versions) will rebound when blocked. The Ball Lightning can be controlled with the arrow keys in Hyper Mode. Each enhancement adds a projectile to the Ball Lightning and more hits to the Electric Shards. Information Courtesy of "One Must Fall 2097: The Definitive FAQ" by Robyrt(robyrt@marney.org, http://robyrt.coolserver.net ) Version 1.251 Category:HARs